wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Reader Mail + Annotation 10 December 2008
From Brandon Sanderson's website: One reader emailed me, noticing that the AMoL progress bar has been zipping up quite quickly lately. They were wondering if I'd hit a section where Mr. Jordan had done more writing. (I can't find the actual email right now, it's buried in the inbox.) The answer, my astute reader, is yes. I've hit a section where Mr. Jordan did more work before he passed away than he did on other sections. Much of it here is in outline form or dictation form, and so I'm having to do a lot of the physical construction of the chapters, but having a detailed outline makes the process move much more quickly. That's part of why I felt I could leave 20% to be done in December and still feel I could meet my self-imposed deadline. We're getting much, much closer to my goal, by the way. Over 350k done so far, with less than 50k to go. Another reason it's going to well is that I was forced to spend much of the last two months doing other things. I still got some writing done, as you probably saw with the progress bar updates, but with all of the traveling I did, I had to work hard to simply get the 10k minimum goal I set for myself in a week. Now that I'm back, I'm eager to get back to work. This is how it often happens with me. I started writing books because . . . well, I like writing books. It's what I love to do, and those who know me will tell you that I'd probably spend sixteen hours a day working on my books if life would let me. October/November is always hard for me, since the touring keeps me from writing. It's great to tour and meet the readers, and I think it's an important part of the writing buisness. It helps keep me grounded and in touch with those who read my works. If I DID spend sixteen hours a day writing, with no contact with the world around me, I think my writing would become more and more insular and less relatable. (Pemberly and Limebaby's jobs, in part, are to constantly remind me that there are things to write ABOUT by making me get out of my basement and experience them.) Anyway, here's a pair of updates for you. For the Mistborn readers, a new annotation. Chapter Fifty-One For the WoT fans, an update to the long-languishing relative wordcounts comparison chart. AMOL Relative Length Chart: 12/10/2008 Alcatraz/Evil Librarians 60,400 New Spring 121,815 Elantris 202,765 The Final Empire 214,752 The Path of Daggers 226,687 Warbreaker 236,301 Winter's Heart 238,789 Hero of Ages 244,201 The Dragon Reborn 251,392 The Well of Ascension 252,739 The Great Hunt 267,078 Crossroads of Twilight 271,632 A Crown of Swords 295,028 The Eye of the World 305,902 Knife of Dreams 315,163 —-A MEMORY OF LIGHT 352k So Far!—- The Fires of Heaven 354,109 Lord of Chaos 389,264 The Shadow Rising 393,823 Category:Brandon Sanderson Blog entries